raise Cain
by proudsmile
Summary: When Luffy invaded Impel Down he hadn’t expected to meet a man whose reputation preceded him, everyone warned him that he shouldn’t trust him then again Straw Hat Luffy wasn’t known for being a good listener. (OC-insert, Dark Fic.)
1. I

.

.

.

.

When Luffy invaded Impel Down he hadn't expected to meet a man whose reputation preceded him, everyone warned him that he shouldn't trust him then again Straw Hat Luffy wasn't know for being a good listener.

_This isn't a beta-read chapter but if anyone offers to proofread it I'm going to be extremely grateful_. Aside from _that my character was inspired by Kaneki Ken from Tokyo Ghoul and he had a few of his insane quirks, this must be a hair warning that my character isn't nice , softie or trying to redeem himself. _

_Warning; Insanity, cannibalism, dark themes, torture, psychopathy tendencies and all kind of messed up shit. _

_I hope you enjoy the story_.

.

Luffy was desperate to save his brother.

Breaking into Impel Down wasn't the smartest move to make but he hadn't been known for being thorough, he was rash, impulsive and an idiot to boot but he didn't care about that as long as he saved Ace. He had caused a lot of mayhem in the upper levels of the prison, reuniting with old friends and foes alike, gained new nakama who wanted to help him to free his brother out of this forsaken place.

As he got deeper into Level Six, determination flaring in his body with Jinbe flanking him on his left waiting for the Okama and Inazuma to open Crocodile's cells, his eyes slid over a cage that wafted off a copper stench , his nose scrunched up in disgust like a magnet drawn to a metal, he trotted over peering at the darkened cell.

In the corner of the cell, tucked into the safety of his cage there sat a man a few year older than Luffy, he wasn't clad in the typical black and white stripped uniform but more informal, a simple dark turtleneck shirt and a white shorts blotched with blood. His skin was pale as if the sun had never touched it or suggesting he had been a prisoner for a long time, grey eyes pierced Luffy's dark ones they complimented the straight white hair that brushed the nape of his neck

Blood spattered across the walls on the floor, a thin spray on the ceil. Luffy was naive and he had another idea of piracy, a peace main that only wanted to be the Pirate King and while he had lived his childhood surrounded by bandits, the scent of dried blood cloying into a cloud made it hard to breath but he couldn't tear his gaze away from the white haired man.

He was curious as to why he didn't beg to open his cell contrary to the prisoners around them.

"Who are you?" The Straw Hat questioned bluntly.

"Just a prisoner in Level Six." The answer was quick, flat and uninterested as he gazed at the wall finding the bloodstains more interesting than the rubber pirate. "You should rush before the marines call a back up."

The rubber boy didn't catch on the threat underneath the spoken words, instead of turning around and continuing his mission to rescue his only remaining sibling, he stepped closer his face between the rods.

"What's your name?"

Grey eyes slid shut raising his arms to cover his face, the chains holding him rattled when he moved. Perhaps it was too much to ask to be left alone.'

"The One-Eyed Ghoul, Itō. I recognized your signature but couldn't believe it." Jinbe answered Luffy's question, his icy piercing eyes drilling holes into Itō's hunched back, his face grave and his tone wary and speculating. He wasn't like Luffy who trusted people easily, swayed by his emotional intelligence, after all he had witnessed the sheer destruction and bloodbath the young man paved on his path, human's ichor trailing on his toes.

New World wasn't kind to anyone, children learnt from a young age that if you wanted to breath another day you either climb your way into the top chain, be it a marine or a pirate, with few enemies who could defeat you or one of the biggest fishes in the sea took you under your wing. But in Itō's case, he was on the top chain, he feasted on human flesh, his teeth dug into their flesh mercilessly, few who had encountered him lived enough to tell the tale and even those who managed to escape, the trauma draped over them like a poisonous snake refusing to free you from a certain death.

Yeah, Jinbe was well acquainted with the boy. Not it a good way.

"I've been here for two years." The mythical zoan user answered, his voice coated in dark amusement. "Prisoner come and go as the Government wants, so sorry if I didn't recognize you, Jinbe-san."

The Fishman started at him, his eyes hard as he studied the captive but his expression was made of stone, not an ounce of emotion twitched out of place, la he gave up turning to Luffy. "Let's go, Luffy-kun." He urged the young Supernova, they were dallying about when there were more important matters unfolding in Marineford.

"Iva-chan." Luffy exclaimed waving over at the Okama Queen, the Revolutionary blinked in bafflement as to why he was being called one before shrugging it off as the rubber boy being his confusing self and heading towards them. "I want you to free him."

Silence ensued before the prisoners exploded once, some of them cursing at a Luffy demanding why he was willing to bail Ito out while he avoided them like the plague, they certainly were more decent than the fucking cannibal.

On the other hand, Itō was torn between laughing at the sheer ridiculous announcement or pull at his hair all his might. Everyone had heard a rumor about the One-Eyed Ghoul, about his insanity, the craziness that swirled around him, how he couldn't control his devil fruit and his cruel ways , no one dared to stretch his hands towards him in fear that he would eat them, an understandable fear after all his stomach could only sustain human flesh, and this young man wanted to set him loose.

So Itō threw his head back, a laugh tearing through his throat, bouncing off the walls, some of them flinched at his cackle and he could smell the fear they radiated off, drawing his lithe body up, he sauntered towards the straw hatted pirate, his smile widening when his heart didn't skip in horror, drawn by interest he lifted up his hand to touch him but a webbed hand halted him. Itō tensed up narrowing his eyes in on the Warlord who was now glaring at him, he quickly suppressed his anger, stomping on it as his lips lifted into an amused smile.

Crack.

Crack.

Crack.

"Sorry, I overstepped." Cracking another finger, he tilted his head in an apology. "Are you not going to free me?" He casted a pointed look at his leg cuffs and chains.

No one said a word as Inazuma approached the cell door, dithering the scissor man picked up the locks a reasonable distance separating them, Itō watched them blankly as they dropped down onto the floor, clacking in the process, the revolutionary jumped back when he finished, the Ghoul gazed at the chain that enthralled him for a long time but it had been his chose to be trapped into Impel Down, inhaling a deep breath Itō closed his eyes, he felt as the strings that had been cut thanks to the sea stone mended together, joining as his power become one with himself.

When he looked up, his left eye was no longer a stormy grey rather into a bright vermillion, his sclera black and veins protruding from his left left.

His hands curled around the bars, Luffy noticed that his nails were black, he wondered if he painted them or it was another prominent feature, his steps oozed self-assurance when he ate the distance between them, Jinbe was still in guard at his side asking himself if this was a good idea. They stared at each other, even through all that layer of iciness and apathy, Luffy could see his loneliness and he better than anyone knew the meaning of that word.

"Thanks..."

"Monkey D. Luffy." His face broke into his trademark smile.

An emotion flashed across his eyes before Luffy could read it, Itō had already shut his eyes shaking his head as if to clear it. "I'm going to help you to save your brother."

"Then let's go." The aspiring Pirate King swiveled on his feet, Itō watched his back and he let out a tired sigh, hands rubbing his face, he supposed it was time to show himself to the marines who had captured him.

Itō smirked, he longed to see Sengoku's panicked face when he stepped into the field.

But first thing first, he craned his head, eyes flashing in hunger when he spotted one of the scumbags in Level Six, no one was going to miss him for sure.


	2. II

.

.

.

There was a high chance that he would be dragged to a place worse than Impel Down if he followed the young pirate to a battle that would probably get them killed. Itō wondered if someone gestured for Luffy to sit down for a minute and let him know that his plan was suicidal, that the chances of him rescuing his brother from the axe hanging over his head were next to zero? Paradise was fun and all but the pirates over there were mediocre, small fries compared to the sharks that swam in the New World, Lady Luck couldn't shield him from the big bad wolf forever and Luffy was bordering on his mouth as the seconds ticked by. More important said brother didn't want his brother to be involved in this mess.

There was no secret his ears didn't hook.

Itō hadn't meant to listen to their conversation but he remembered his worried voice as he begged for Boa Hancock to take his brother from here, to tell him that he didn't want him in this place, his voice shaking when the Warlord told him that it was too late, Luffy was in Impel Down. Itō would be a liar if he didn't say that he had been entertained, Impel Down was always boring with Magellan muttering under his breath about pirates scum and there was Shilew who always had a blast in torturing them, his lips twitched into a snarl as he stomped over the strangled body of a marine, Itō wanted to stuff his intestines in his mouth and let him choke on them.

The fucker thinking he could quash him. Death would be a mercy for him, when he fulfilled his promise to Luffy he would hunt down the guard and enjoy every scream he released.

But he had bigger problems in his hands like the Admirals, unconsciously his hands rubbed his left eye, that particular hit hat hurt like hell, his eye still throbbed at the reminiscent. Pushing the door open with his foot, Itō exited the room brimmed with weapons twirling a chain in his hand, while he preferred hand to hand combat he manipulated chains like they were an additional muscle in his body, he couldn't grasp a sword for his life and the dagger didn't suit his fighting stile besides he didn't want to throw all his cards in the battlefield, he had to have a trick under his sleeve if the situation got...a little messy.

Again he asked himself why acquiesced to this, Itō wasn't very well known for keeping promises or return a favor. Simply put, he wasn't doing this from the bottom of the goodness of his heart, or at least that what he convinced himself.

(Warm smiles, obnoxious laughter and a body pressed against his as he trashed to get away from the hug. He wouldn't acknowledge it but he knew his reasons.)

Observation Haki activated, he walked forward his sixth sense and nose guiding where the other prisoners were, searching for the fluttering human auras that were bent on in escaping Impel Down to land themselves in a full blown up war between the World Government and Whitebeard. He navigated between the levels, drawn by the massive blinding aura that had opened his cell, he still had to encounter any marine that wanted to stop him, the levels were empty and Itō was sure that Magellan was waiting for them at the gates or some upper level.

He hoped that the ex-Warlord strength would be enough to push Magellan back because if someone would hinder them he would be the Chief Warden. While Itō's strength was nothing to scoff at, many guards would attest to that two years held captive and sometimes starving to death had taken its toll on his body, oh he would give them hell but he had no desire to engage in a fight that he had to rely on his luck.

Suddenly, he halted his bare feet stopping when he heard a silence shuffling slicing across the stillness of the prison, closing his eyes he focused on the presence that was hurdled to a pier desperate to shrink himself as small as possible. Silent murmurs escaping his lips, praying for a deity so he would pass unnoticed. How endearing.

Itō would have turned a blind eye if he hadn't recognized that presence. Nary a sound escaped as his feet ate away the distance that separated them, a dark feeling curled on his stomach as he neared the place and...

"Buuu!"

The Vice-Warden let out a girly squeak when Itō whispered in his ears, jumping up as his heart galloped threatening to burst out of his torso, he was drawing in long breathes as he struggled to rein his emotions, when whirled around ready to yell at whoever dared to strike terror into him, the future Chief Warden of Impel Down, only to recoil back when a single red eye returned his stare, his body stiffened as bead of sweat started to slid down his face.

"Shouldn't you be aiding Magellan with the escaping prisoners?" Itō tilted his head, hand curling around his wrist stopping him from reaching Kessui, the question sounded innocent but there was foreboding ring to his voice. "What are you doing here hiding like a coward? Han."

The Vice-warden gulped.

"Nya."

Something clammy caressed his naked back.

"Bal."

His eyes widened when cold metal kissed his skin, his mouth opened in a silent cry terror coursing through his body as Itō yanked back harshly, head tipping back as he tightened the chain cutting off his breath, he brought his hand up desperate to take it off but tentacles wrapped around his arms rendering him hopeless, at the hand of someone who was ruthless, who wouldn't muster a single smidge of doubt in killing him or spare his life.

"I told you, didn't I? I warned you that if you dropped your guard down just for a second I'll steal your life away." His voice matched the iciness of the Freezing hell, his voice rough and sharp. "You brought this down yourself."

.

"Oh, look the One Eyed Ghoul is just a boy." Mock.

"Did you really thought that the marines were going to spare you if you handed yourself." Laugh.

"A child, a child, a useless child." Jeer.

"Why can't you just die and spare us a headache?!Huh?!" Spat.

.

Snap.

Crossing the chain harshly Itō decapitated the right-hand man of Magellan, his blood spraying up the wall behind him he made a low sound of disgust under his breath as he steeped back, the body tipping over hitting the ground with a thump laying supine. His tongue flicked out licking the drop of blood that landed on his cheek.

"Even your blood is as disgusting as your presence." Itō murmured casually, pushing the corpse with the tip of his feet.

He had grown soft, they had said.

He wouldn't retaliate, they had assumed.

There was no fight left in his bones, they had whispered.

This would be as clear as the sun that just because he had been captured it didn't mean that they had the right to step over him, to spit in his face scroll all mighty and arrogant. His fingers caressed the mask that he had retrained from the chief's room, the only single link to his old life, his only relic to a life where laughing and crying had been a tad easier than now, when he had still something to cherish and return back no matter how much blood pooled at his feet or the numbers of people he had killed.

His breath hitched and Itō stomped over his sentimental side, there was no time for that, Magellan would ask someone to search for his right hand and he couldn't linger on this place as much as he wanted to be a spectator to the Chief's boiling anger and his desperation to pick up the pieces as his world crumbled at his feet.

Staring once last time at the stained wall, Itō wheeled on his feet continuing his path.

.


	3. III

"I knew you were stupid when you challenged me but now you reached another whole level."

Luffy blinked, turning his head owlishly. "Huh? What do you mean, Crocodile? You're the stupid one because you hurt Vivi and Robin, 'sides I kicked your ass in Alabasta."

The ex-Warlord rolled his eyes, hard. He didn't elaborate further only continued running.

"I think he meant that you didn't make a good decision in freeing Itō." Jinbei chided in, eyes narrowed in the distance. His Haki was trying to pinpoint where the other prisoner squirreled himself away a few minutes age, Jinbei wouldn't trust the instincts of a rookie pirate even if said pirate was the little brother of someone he respected and was proud to call brother.

Jinbei would be prepared.

The One Eyed Ghoul was an unstable fellow, unpredictable and hard to read, his intentions were obscure and he could an obstacle if he put his mind on it. It was widely agreed upon that Itō was ruthless, a source of blood and carnage, not an ounce of mercy resided within his blood.

Monkey D. Luffy didn't understand but he would once he entered the second half of the Grand Line, if he survived the war that's it.

* * *

(Of course Luffy erased the conversation off his mind as something akin to hate steeped into his soul at the man named Blackbeard. )

* * *

.

Clicking his tongue, Itō glanced one last time at the knocked out guards and continued his path towards the Level One where he was sure that the other escaped prisoners were gathered, asking himself why they were idling around that place when the danger was in their toes, there was no doubt that if push came to shove Magellan would call for a back up and their mission would became impossible, the only thing that was stopping the Chief Warden was his pride.

His ears twitched when he heard the persistent sound of feet, pounding on the ground and shortening the distance between them, Itō looked over his shoulder and his eyes narrowed when he recognised the Jailed Beasts. Great, he thought his lips curling into a snarl when they neared him, his eyes darkening further, and further as they neared him, his left eye glowing ominously.

Their paws screeched into a halt breaking into a sweat when he speared them with a foreboding glare.

"Scram." A single cool whisper and they were turning around, tail between their legs as they whimpered pathetically, even animals could recognise a predator when they see one and they trusted their instincts far more usually , and wisely, than any human being.

Pivoting on his heel, Itō continued his path when his Haki screamed to him to step aside and he did, propelling himself up in the air and watched as a tail of pure poison punched the ground he had been only a second ago standing on, then, he looked up meeting the yellow eyes of one and only Magellan but he didn't hold it last enough because he was more interested in the white substance that seemed to want to quash down the guard and the big foot that was executing that move.

His thought didn't linger on there as he twisted his body to the side in order to avoid another hydra aimed to his legs. Itō sneered when he perceived his intentions. Cut his legs off and render him helpless. Not in his wildest dream, his feet settled down on a piece of wall and he leaped up, his kagune coiling and twisting idly, he furrowed his eyebrows as he flung them towards Magellan, aiming straight for his mountainous chest.

It was a impractical move when his hydra and kagune collide, the clash strong enough to send everyone back, some cried in protest and others in dismay, mostly they were strained when they recognized the figure that was leaping towards Straw Hat Luffy.

"He's going to kill us! No, worse he's going to eat us." Mr 3 hollered when the ghoul dropped in front of them, his white shirt ripped on his lower half and bits of dried blood clinging to his toes.

Tears started to stream down a prisoner's face . "We're doomed. On one hand Magellan is going to poison us and kill us slowly, one the other hand the One Eyed Ghoul is going to eat us. I don't know what it's worse."

"I prefer the poison over being eaten."

"Yeah, me too." Another voice cried in fright.

"I-I agree."

Mr 3 ignoring the threat in front of him marched towards Luffy and started to shake him much to the annoyance of the rookie. "Straw Hat do something, "his lips quivered when he pronounced those words, as much as it pained him to be in debt with someone like Monkey D. Luffy he knew that the young pirate was strong and if he put his mind on it, he could defeat the One Eyed Ghoul, maybe. Probably. Mostly. Or at least distract the real monster and lend them a hand so they could escape. "Defeat him so put journey wouldn't end here."

Luffy furrowed his eyebrows in bewilderment and he scowled brushing the wax guy's hand's off. "What are you talking about? Itō agreed to help us." he smiled at the white haired boy brightly, relieved to see him in one piece after they parted ways in Level 6. "Right, Itō?"

"Yes."

Luffy puffed out his chest proud of himself oblivious to the glares that were aimed at his head. "He's a good guy, so I trust him. "

Mr 3 opened his mouth to snap at the Supernova he was cut off by Magellan. "You don't know what you unleashed in the world by setting him free Straw Hat Luffy. "He growled, his jaw set in anger. It was bad enough that a pirate had broken in but to set free someone as dangerous as the ghoul...his fingers curled around his spear as poison started sliding down his arms, he ground his teeth together. "It doesn't matter anyway, no one is escaping this place. "

Luffy cracked his fingers, the corner of his lips curling into a feral smile at the challenge. "I'm going to save Ace, so you aren't going to stop me."

Magellan pressed his lips together. "You're going to die here, Straw Hat Luffy, One Eyed Ghoul Itō." He uttered those words, his face started to lose its shape dissolving into a purple liquid, gaining inches as he reared up in the air and weidth easily dwarfing them, he resembled a skeleton, a death ripper that would snuff their soul's out or stuff the with a deadly toxicity.

Fuck it all, Itō mused as he stepped back his eyes landing on the prisoners that were infected, wherever the poison dropped it melted everything; stone, steel, walls... And Itō didn't want to test the theory if his Armament Haki could withstand Magellan's ultimate attack, he had to save some strength if they managed to reach Marineford. Heart galloping on his chest, his kagune rammed straight into the pillars, bars, the ceiling and everything that he could destroy in his path, razing Level 2 to the ground and hurling them toward the Chief Warden careful not to touch any of the twisting limps.

"Run! Run!" Itō exclaimed waving his hand for retreat, using hi

s tails as a leverage he flung himself upwards followed closely by Luffy who stretched his hand like no human could and his fingers digging into the stone, Mr 3 clinging to him for dear life, the rest of the prisoners managed to reach the topside.

Futile. As Magellan was as stubborn as he was strong as he was proud.

A mass of purple crashed into the door, throwing his hinges off, Luffy' 's face broke into a smile when he recognized Iva-chan with Inazuma on top of him barely conscious.

Pupupurrrrr.

Pupupurrrrr.

The prisoner holding the Den Den Mushi answered. "Yeah?"

"Luffy-kun we have a ship."Jinbei informed them. The prisoners cheered." You've to jump onto the sea and I'll take care of things from there."

"Are you crazy? This is the Calm Belt we're talking about as soon as we put a finger in the sea, they will devour us."

"He's right."

"Yeah, we aren't going to jump into the Sea."

"It's suicide."

"You don't see our side because you're a fishman."

"What about the Devil Fruit Users?"

Itō resisted the urge to pinch the bridge of his nose and he asked himself why he was torturing himself with these weaklings that were practically useless in a battlefield. The ghoul didn't held an ounce of care for them, and he was tired of sensing their fear, apprehension and disgust, as if they knew anything about him, judging him because of his diet and the words that the World Government spread about him. he shifted on his feet trying very hard to tune out their voices and lock away the emotions that touched the surface of his psyche, asking for patience and curbing the bloodthirsty voice that had been nagging the back of his mind ever since he was freed. He wouldn't snap here, he wouldn't dive into that sea of agonizing pique-to that red raging anger that clawed into his ribcage, to the apathy that had earned him a sinister reputation- that he himself filled to the brim, only held back by the dam of sheer will power but he was close, so, so very close.

"We're going to jump into the sea." Itō snapped his eyes open, freeing himself of hus thoughts at the declaration. "Jinbei is Ace's nakama, so I trust him."Lifting his hand to his mouth, he sucked on his finger watching as his right foot expanded in his Gear Third.

A candle wall rose in front of their eyes and the straw hat wearing guy swiped a harsh kick to it, pushing it towards Magellan who was forced to retreat, debris started to fell down, the soil shaking under their feet. Itō braced himself, his frame tense ready to sprung up at any moment, distracted he didn't sense the rubber arm that wound around him, tightened and pulled. His left eyes burned at the touch and the the okama winked, strong currents of air engulfed them and knocked the guards and Magellan out of their feet, sending both parties back but in the opposite direction.

Good god, Itō wasn't a sentimental but when he opened his eyes blue stretching before his eyes, unreachable and calling for him, the wind ruffling his hair as the sea soothed him. A lump itched his throat, Itō swallowed down and set his jaw, he must be an hypocrite if happiness ruled over his emotions, if he was going to cry in joy because he was finally free, he had let the marines capture him, he had cuffed himself, he had made that decision.

Whywhywhywhywhywhy...

"Hey Itō." the voice chase away the mantra and Itō snapped his head up, Luffy was beaming at him leaning against the wall shark.He didn't look like someone whose brother slipped off his fingers, like he was going to lose someone at the hands of the Government. "It's good to be out, don't you think?"

"Yeah." He found himself mumbling, good humor coating his voice. "It's good to be out."

* * *


	4. IV

.

Now, the situation came out a little strange.

"Damn you, Straw Hat Luffy!"

"It's all ice down there!"

"We're going to dieeeeeeeee!"

"Why we're here to begin with?"

"To save Ace, duh."

"Why aren't you panicking?!"

"Shishishishishi, this is so much fun!"

"Why? Just why?"

Everyone's jaw dropped down as a Marine battleship become visible in the sky along with what appeared Monkey D. Luffy, Jinbei and an entire battalion of escaped prisoners.

Now this was an outcome no one saw coming.

Itō was hundred percent for sure that no one expected Luffy to get out of Impel Down with other people. He looked down his gaze narrowing in on the three Admirals sitting in their chairs, arms crossed confidently even though the World's Strongest Man was in front of them, his grew tearing through Marineford as they dashed forward in order to save the man whose fave was bowed, accepting his fate Damocle' 's sword hanging over his head.

The Shichibukai were present too, even the shadow weirdo he wasn't all that worrisome the ones he had to keep an eye on were Doflamingo , Dracule Mihawk and Boa Hancock even though Luffy reassured then that she was their ally, Itō wouldn't put that much trust in her after all she was notorious for her hate of men.How Luffy manages to ear her trust and favor was beyond him, not like he cared after all Itō didn't ooze charm like the rubber boy, his presence made others uncomfortable, dimmer and gloomier, eclipsing everything in proximity.

He shook his head. This wasn't the time to think about that, he had promised Straw Hat that he would help him rescue his brother and he was a man of his word.

Unlike the others who jumped first when the ship tilted dangerously, a warning that he would crash down leaving only splinters, Itō had staying waiting for the last second. Akainu, Sengoku, the Marines and the Whitebeard Pirates weren't expecting him, he had compressed his aura as much as possible and hoped that the blinding bloating sun that was Monkey D. Luffy would be the focus of their Haki and not his, then Itō would move.

So long it was working since no one gave the ship that was coming closer and closer to the frozen sea a second glance.

It helped that Luffy was good at attracting attention, punching, kicking and screaming at the top of his lungs to the Marine to give him brother back and they were to preoccupied in fending off the sheer crushing force that were the Whitebeard Pirates.

_Three._

_Two._

_One._

Unheeding of the ship that met his end, Itō shot upright warmth exploding in his back as the tails bloomed to life, as he blurred forward a gleaming of fire and white as he smashed the Marines that clashed against him, those who were brave to try and chamber a kick, one of his tails retreated back with a squelching sound and punched a Captain in the face, they littered the ground around him. Blood dripped down his knuckles, red liquid coated his tails, as he ducked down barely avoiding a staff, their eyes made contact and the Marine gasped, his face blanching as he recognized him and Itō didn't wait for him to recover, he knocked him out with a jab in the side of his face.

He huffed out a breath and looked up, the look of horror that flitted across Sengoku's face would be forever seared into his mind. He recognized him, every Marine that was familiar with the New World recognized his face.

If they didn't cage him again, sea stone chaining him down, then his Wanted Poster would be active again and they would raise the number. Now that was something that worried him, he didn't fancy having bounty hunters, pirates and Marines sniffing his trail, looking to gain some cash, bribe him into joining their ranks or simply throw him into prison.

He had spent two years in Impel Down and they had been anything but hospitable.

"Everyone that's One Eyed Ghoul Itō don't kill him! I repeat! Don't kill him! Incapacite him with Sea Stone but bring him alive!" Sengoku bellowed from above, his hands curled into fists. "He's a highly dangerous individual! Don't underestimate him!"

"Another monster?" one of them scoffed. "As if the son of that devil and Whitebeard aren't enough, now we've to capture another one?"

"At least they don't eat people."

"Good point."

Ah, so in a comparison they were the lesser devil.

He cracked his fingers not minding the blood coating them, his eyes perusing the enemies approaching him, his feed slid back and the extensions behind him twitched. One moment he was there and the other he disappeared, dust kicking behind him, those who had meager grasp of Haki didn't move fast enough when he reappeared in the middle of them, whirling like tornado sending the Marines flying in all directions helped with his kagune which swathed, speared and choked anyone with a white uniform.

His body bent back to avoid a Haki infused fist, his hands planted on the earth he flipped back watching a bullet whizzing past him embedding itself into another poor soul. A shiver ran down his back, his steely grey eyes narrowed in on the sniper that was pointing his guns at him.

"That's a dirty trick." Itō said blandly, the hair of his back stood up as he gazed at his sides, his front and he didn't have to gaze over his shoulder to know that he was surrounded, it would have been easy to defeat them if they hadn't possessed sea-stone bullets. He didn't want to have those struck him rendering him helpless.

"Get out of my way!" Itō snapped his head towards Luffy, steam curling around him in whiffs a look of endless rage blazing in his eyes as he sprinted towards the platform. "I'm going to save you, Ace!"

"I don't need your help, you big crybaby!" Fire Fist exclaimed lurching forward, the chains rattling, holding him in his place, his face was set into a worried grimace, his eyes zooming in on his little brother that was fighting the odds for a single person, a precious person.

A person whom the Marines wanted dead and the pirates wanted him alive, ready to embrace death if it was the price they had to pay in order to save Fire Fist.

"I don't need anyone's help, I already accepted this you should just go back!" Luffy 's brother shouted in frustration. "I was the fool who didn't listen to Oyaji when he told me not to go after Blackbeard."

"Oyaji told you to go after him, so don't blame yourself, Ace!"

The bowed posture, the tense curl of his body all screamed guilt. Clearly, Fire Fist didn't want them here, he didn't want anyone to die for him.

Itō didn't know how to feel about any of this, he couldn't untangle the know that churned in his stomach and quite frankly he want to, Itō had never been good at reading his emotions that were outside of his apathy, anger, hatred and peacefulness, or sometimes mild 'happiness' but it had been years since he experienced any sincere joy so he may be biased. The point was that

Itō didn't understand why Ace was so hesitant to accept the fact that these pirates (and revolutionaries) were there for him. Few would declare war at the Government just for one person, so Fire Fist should be relieved that he was among the lucky ones.

"You should've stayed in your cell." the gruff voice cut through his musings.

Blinking, Itō gazed at the Vice-Admiral whose hair reminded him of chicken feathers with how high it sprouted out of his head. "I wanted to stay but Monkey D. Luffy wouldn't take no for an answer." He shrugged his shoulders. "'sides if you hoped small-talk would drop down my guard then you're really a fool."

"This is your end."

A vicious curl of lips and then. "No, this is your end and theirs."

"This war would clean all the vermin, you, Whitebeard, the son of the Pirate King and the son of Dragon The Revolutionary." the Marine replied darkly.

Silence.

And then they fired, bullets raining from all sides trying to hit their target, his body flowed following his sixth sense as he danced away from them, his kagune melted away as they would he more of a hindrance than help and of course devil fruit non-users wouldn't stay put and charged at him, not giving him a break.

He pivoted on his heel, grabbing one by the arm and twisted it into an inhuman angle, Itō used it as a levered swinging himself up, his eyes narrowed on the marine behind him, Itō smirked at him as he plopped his feet onto his face, hard, he crumbled under the unexpected weight and without letting go of the first he rotated to gain speed and strength, once, twice, thrice... Itō lost count as he unclasped the hand in his grasp watching him sail away towards his colleagues.

They gasped in surprise and his tail attacked their vital points without missing a beat.

* * *

"Your grandson is becoming more of a problem." Sengoku accused looking at the oddly-silent Garp. "As if it isn't bad enough that he entered the most secure prison in the Grand Line, he freed the only criminal that we haven't executed."

Garp didn't say anything, only followed the Ghoul as he crossed his arms over his face to protect himself from the punch, he skidded back dropped his arm at his sides and bolted at the Vice-Admiral.

"If he manages to escape out unscathed, I'm going to blame Straw Hat."

* * *

"Well, well I'm very glad that I accepted to come to this war." Doflamingo grinned maliciously, as he followed the Ghoul with his eyes. He didn't care for this war at all, playing with the Marines as they lunged at each other crying at him to stop controlling them but Doflamingo dropped them when he caught sight of the white-hair and the vibrant red eye that distinguished the (in)famous man. "To think that after two years I would see the One Eyed Ghoul in action."

"Kishishishishi, this is an opportunity to steal his shadow." Moria smirked.

When those purple shades looked down at his fellow Shichibukai, the smile edged into something bloodthirsty and mocking. "That's if he doesn't swallow you whole or another person kills you." It wasn't a threat but a vow.

"No one is going to kill me."

Doflamingo hummed under his breath, his smile boarding.

* * *

"Are you saying that all of this...?"

"Yes, it was a plot."

"That's he would..."

"Look around you and see it for yourself."

"Damn it, we've been played."

* * *

His shoulders sagged as he nudged the Vice-Admiral with his foot, rolling him over on his back, he bit down his lips as he curbed off the hunger that gnawed at his stomach, he listened to any heartbeat and he was relieved to find none over the years Itō had developed a bad habit, a habit that consisted in killing anyone who gave him hell, he really tried to avoid it but sometimes it was impossible, courtesy went both way the Marines wouldn't show him any mercy and Itō wouldn't give them any.

When he moved, he was shocked when an officer of Justice thumbed down on the ground besides him, he wheeled around so fast his whole body ready to attack that he took a step back when the pirate smiled at him calmly, the top of his head bald but pink hair flowed behind his back, his tongue sticking out showing off sharp teeth. A large sword was strapped across his back and another smaller one, well smaller compared to the other blade, tucked into his side. He was dressed into a grey coat that reached his black-heeled boots, a dark tie hung around his neck, a light-colored shirt and dark pants.

A pirate.

Itō was in a dilema. On one hand his natural instinct was telling him not to trust him but the other was shushing his paranoia, gesturing at the knocked out marine and the obvious reasoning that this pirate wasn't his enemy, that they had the same goal.

"No need to worry, we're allies after all." He placated him showing that he wouldn't attack him. "The name's Squardo."

"... Itō." The Ghoul inclined his head in a courteous thanks. Words always failed him when he needed them.

Now wasn't the time to trade quips with another fellow person who didn't quiver at his sight, the thought in his own was odd, Itō had become so used to others eyeing hin derision, disgust or tremble at his sight that this situation dived him straight into mild confusion.

"Why do you want to help Ace?"

Apparently, his desire to be left alone wasn't obvious.

"...Luffy asked me to."

"That's it? No other reasons?"

"Yeah." Was it so odd? If Itō hadn't wanted to help he wouldn't be fighting. It was that simple.

Brushing the tingling in the back of his head that was calling for his attention, Itō turned his back to Squardo looking out for the sole reason he was here which proved to be a mistake, a huge stupid move from his part. Itō didn't have the time to dodge, to retaliate, to move, to something other than slam head first into the ground!

It hurt!

It fucking hurt!

For his getting stabbed in the back was more than betrayal, getting a fucking sword in the lower of his back was like squeezing his heart, trying to gouge it out of his body. Beads of sweat ran down the side of his face as Itō's arms twitched, his fingers scrapped off the soiled ground, tearing the flesh not mending healing him as it would usually every time so much as a scratch appeared in his body Itō accepted through his hazy mind, darkness creeping in the edge of his vision. This was pathetic.

Itō wasn't going to die like this. He refused to.

The foot digging into the small of his back kept him in place, his kagune was trying to shimmer into existence only to hover out of his reach as Itō tried to call for it. How did Squardo know of his weakness besides the sea-stone? How had he guessed it? His eyes peeled open as a snarl tore out of his mouth, his heart hammering on his chest as hatred crawled into his blood, anger intertwining with it. He was angry at the Marines, he was angry at this pirate but more importantly he was angry at himself.

How could he trust a bunch of strangers blindly? How could he think that he wouldn't be targeted? How could Itō expose his vulnerability to these scum?

"What are you doing Squardo?!"

So far Itō had played by their rules...

"Don't act like you know nothing, Marco. Admit it Whitebeard that you made a deal with the Marines to, you plan to sacrifice your allies to this cannibalistic monster and for you to escape with your precious commander and the son of the Pirate King."

...he hadn't killed all the Marines who opposed him...

"What the he'll are you talking about sacrificing you to the One Eyed Ghoul?We didn't."

...he endure their mistrust...

"Admit it Whitebeard, the Marines are attacking only us, our ships stuck in the frozen waves and the Ghoul bouncing on the battlefield."

...their hatred...

"Did you any of us talk to One Eye? Tell me Squardo! Him appearing in Marineford was a surprise for us too."

...their disgust...

"You're an incredible stupid son."

...waiting for him to go berserk...

"Don't fuck with me! You're throwing our lives away!"

...calling him monster...

"You've been tricked you idiot!"

...he would give them a real monster!"

Squardo was distracted yelling at his nakama, Itō summoned his Armament Haki watching as his hands turned and black, he ignored the laceration in his lower back, he raised his head a little along with his hand to calculate, he pulled his closed hand back and bashed it into the back of his knees, a sickening crush and Squardo keeled over, stumbling forwards, Itō threw him off his back and stop up, his vision swam as he staggered back, panting.

The sword was pulled out, Itō rested his hands on his knees, his head bowed this time he wasn't calling for control, he wasn't desperately seeking out his humanity but rather waiting for the monster he kept feeding his hatred and fury since he ate his Devil Fruit, waiting for it to claw out from where he had buried it. He wouldn't resist it. Not anymore.

He ignored the tell-tale signs of battle around him focusing on the fluttering of his heart, rooting inside of his mind.

A beat.

Then another.

And then another.

His mouth curled up into a half-insane smile and he let his darkness _consume_ him.

"I'm going to tear you apart." He echoed, in that half amused way of his.

His face tilted to the sky, a dark mask was covering half of his left face stretching over his nose, like the beck of a bird, when his kagune surged out they weren't his four usual appendages only two and what looked like a centipede without its head, black with slashes of purples, gold and white on top. At first glance it looked heavy and it was though that wasn't a problem for Itō as he could control it like the other too with same breath.

"I don't like people stabbing me in the back." His voice sounded distorted, a cacophony of two voices cracking in the air.

One Eyed Ghoul Itō _lunged_.

* * *

"Your plan is going to backfire badly." Aokiji yawned stretching his hands over his body.

Akainu snarled. "The Ghoul is going to enter his insane stage and he'll kill anyone in sight, Marines and pirates alike, he would help us clean the trash in this place." There wasn't an ounce of compassion at the prospect of losing some of their men. Then again, Akainu would sacrifice everyone here if Portgas D. Ace, Monkey D. Luffy and Edwards Newgate died today, even if it meant letting loose an man who had more mental traumas than any of them.

"He seems pretty sane to me or as sane as someone like One Eye can be." The other Admiral pointed out, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Today we'll purify this world from those who carry sin in their blood."


	5. V

The plan consisted in invading Marineford, fight the marines and get the hell out of there.Simple. But simple didn't mean easy, Marco learned a long ago.

Nothing about this was easy, he thought his eyes skimmed through the battlefield one hand perched on his hip. The bright energy that was Monkey D. Luffy was punching his was through, hollering, screaming and glaring, determined to reach Ace who didn't appreciate the sentiment.His lips curled lazily, the kid was nuts Marco would give him that but he had lot of potential housed in those lanky arms, Marco knew potential when he saw one and Ace's little brother was no different. A few feet away covering his back, Jinbei was taking down the marines with ease.

The sight of his sworn brother brought up the image of the marine battleship that surprised everyone. Straw Hat Luffy hadn't only managed to enter the most secure prison in the Grand Line, no he set out other criminals-Marco didn't forgot about Crocodile, how arrogant was he to think that he could take down Oyaji with all his Commanders?- and burst out. It was impressive to say the least, that Luffy had managed to direct all those people into helping him without a reward in return.

But.

Not all those criminals were easily talked down to submission or easy to squash. Not everyone were stable with no ill-intentions. Not everyone was strong enough to fight toe-toe with the high-ranking marines or New World pirates. There was no doubt that Luffy was strong in his own, he was a force to be reckoned with, not to be underestimated, but that was Paradise, there was a wide gap between Paradise and New World regarding power and skill, the will to fight would go so far in this vast sea if there was no strength behind it.

One Eyed Ghoul was an example for that. A very bad one, if Marco had any say of it while they had never crossed paths, some of their allies had seen the aftermath of his rampages, they had never spoken of it always clamping when someone was curious enough to ask but their haunted eyes were a dead give away that whatever they saw was gruesome enough to make a seasoned pirate vomit. Many members of their crew had jumped at the idea of showing One Eye his place, though one disappointed glance from their father was enough to make them trail off and focus on another topic that wasn't the One Eyed Ghoul who back then disappeared in the filthiest hole in the New World; the underground.

His hiding didn't last long as his appearance was spread in the newspapers when he ransacked an entire Marine Base. No survivors, no one made it out alive and it sent the Navy into frenzy , scrambling to capture the elusive man. From passive-agressive to hell bent bloodthirsty as One Eye continued to wane the numbers of Marines, not afraid that they would sent someone stronger, continuing on his destructive path, uncaring, unfeeling and cold. For Marco it looked like either the man wanted to be thrown in Impel Down or die.

Whitebeard had shrugged it off, One Eye was smart enough to avoid antagonising the strongest man in the world, so by extension Marco hadn't glanced twice as the numbers under the Ghoul's grew. Shanks was a laid back guy, busy somewhere nursing his hangover so he wasn't worth mentioning. The same couldn't be said about Big Mom and Kaido whose interest had been picked.

The only time the kid had made Oyaji and not frown? When he had turned their invitations down, sending their lackeys dead in ribbons and a politely telling them he wasn't interested. Even Marco had smirked at the ballsy move. The two Emperors hadn't appreciated his no to join them, so they had started used force but One Eye was good at squirreling himself away in some corner.

No one knew how or when or why but suddenly the marines where celebrating their victory against One Eyed Ghoul Itō. Nothing was made up public and that only happened when the World Government was trying to keep something under wraps, a lot of wraps. Either One Eye discovered something about them or there was to Itō's reasons than his insanity for targeting the Marines.

After all the world was set in motion, the Whitebeard Pirates busying themselves in protecting their territories, Big Mom collecting more exotic ingredients for her sweets, Kaido distracted somewhere about artificial Devil Fruits and Shanks...well Shanks was drunk in some hole and the Navy turned their hawk-eyes on them.

Everything was back to normal.

So of course when One Eyed Ghoul made his return nothing about it would be normal and he was helping them, from what Marco had gleaned up because somehow Ace's little brother had managed to convince him.

Everything had gone smoothly as the marines struggled as they dawdled over choosing the younger D. , the Whitebeard Pirates or the One Eyed Ghoul. They powered through their hesitations, the Whitebeard Pirates were left with the weaker ones as they were too afraid to face someone who wouldn't just clean the ground with them but there was an unconscious warning hanging around his shoulders, the presence of the ultimate predator, the knowledge that he would eat them chilled them to the bone. Every slash, tear and gash knitted together before anyone could blink, it was like appreciating his Devil Fruit powers without the flames, it made him a very complicated opponent since he could heal in seconds or minutes depending on the injury hence the sea stones weapons.

His half- lidded watched as One Eye avoided the slice, sidestepping it with apparent ease and he leaped at Squardo, the centipede-look-alike tail stretching further and further, intent on beheading their ally and Marco _pinched_ the bridge of his nose and gazed at his Oyaji from the corner of his eye.

"We're supposed to stop Ace's execution." The First Division Commander commented wryly waving a hand to where Squardo has just avoided a backhanded stab that threatened to rip his eyes out. "Not Squardo's."

"Gurarararara." Oyaji laughed, his hands curled around his bisento though there was a glint in his eyes, something Marco couldn't decipher. "Even though Squardo was stupid in believing the marines' lie, he's still my son and I don't want him to die."

Marco sighed, his arms dissolving into wings fire engulfing them. "Anything else?"

"Don't kill the brat."

_Ah_.

"Roger that."

Marco never questioned his father's choices even when they're unreasonable and selfish. Diving down, the harsh air nipping at his sides he made it in time to take the blunt whip of one of the red appendages and connected his other one with his jaw, propelling him back and away from them.

Itō hooked the tips of the two extension into the earth, slowing down his crash hovering a few feet away from the ground, his other one slithered upward curling around him. It didn't touch him but it coiled and twisted around him protectively, his black nails touched the side of his face under the mask, his grey eyes glaring murderous at Squardo and when his attention adjust on Marco, his emotions seemed to wash off him. Nothing fazed him but if Marco concentrated on his Observational Haki he could see the roiling darkness, the ever-lasting hatred that slinked in with every breath he took, his pulse was hammering in the side of his neck as he clenched his jaw, angry at being denied, at Marco for stopping him get his hands on Squardo.

And yeah, Marco understood. He understood since One Eye was helping them, he hadn't attacked any of them for the sake of glory like Crocodile, he didn't want their thanks or protection-why would One Eye want it when he rebuffed other two Emperors? This wouldn't be any different. Being stabbed in the back from someone he hadn't counted on, someone who was pursuing their same goal?It was betrayal. Pure, raw and aching.

But Squardo was his brother and nakama came first.

His feet touched the ground, his humans arms at his sides as his bored haze assessed Itō.

"What the fuck are you trying to do, Marco?!" Squardo snapped, his sharp teeth gnashed together.

Marco levelled his brother a glare. "This isn't the time to fight, Squardo. We're here to stop an execution, not to fight against those who are our allies." He said coldly.

Fighting among them wasn't an option. This was all a trap that they were lading into one after the other, the Marines hoped that the other pirates would rush in to engage Itō in a fight that would end in a bloodbath and they would kill two birds with one stone, shorten their number and incapacitate the Ghoul.

A distraction.

His words fueled Squardo with anger, as his hand tightened around his sword. "I don't want to hear the words from someone who is going to sacrifice us! We're blocked from every side! We can't escape!" He yelled, his voice reaching their other allies and he pointed a finger to the Ghoul. "And what type of a joke is this? The man whose unstable, whose known for being a ruthless killer helping us, without payment?! Don't make me laugh!"

Marco's eyes twitched as anger rolled off his shoulders in waves. He couldn't believe this! "Do you really think that Oyaji, the man who calls us sons would do something like that? Do you honestly believe that?" He snapped back, his vision bleeding red in front of him. "What type of a man do you think Oyaji is?"

A rumbling force weaved in the air, the world pulsated and the sound of something shattering reverberated through Marineford, the world tilted on its axis as Oyaji 's power crushed the frozen waves, Marineford quaked as Whitebeard left the ship for the first time since they appeared.

"I would never sacrifice my son's lives like that." Oyaji roared, twirling his bisento. "If you want to escape do it now but if you want to fight with me be prepared to lay your life's in the line."

Marco's grin was a lazy curl but there was no hiding his vicious as the marines were sent tumbling back by the man he respected the most.

Squardo faltered as his eyes followed Oyaji who had joined the fight, taking the hits of the marines' favourite dog. "Oyaji." His eyes welled up in tears, he fell into his knees tears dampening his cheeks. "I'm so sorry Oyaji."

"If you're sorry make it up to him, yoi." Marco patted him on the back, his sharp eyes studying the white-haired boy. His lips were twitching fighting off a smile and his eyes were knowing as if he had seen this scenes before. "Let's go."

Grey eyes fell on his fellow brother, the mask still in place and he tilted his head contemplative, deep in thought.

"I don't forgive him." Itō nodded his head towards Squardo's bowed head, their eyes clashed. "But I'm not going to kill you."

"You think you can defeat me?" Marco smirked slightly.

"No." One Eye answered honestly. "But if anyone of your crew does something like that, I won't even care." _I won't even care that you're stronger. I won't even care that I'm going to get cornered. I'm not going to care that I'll be killed_.

"I'm going to aid my crew." Squardo excused himself, his eyes boring into Itō's before flying forwards, the Ghoul watched him go his left eyes gleaming, his hand fingered under his mask before tearing it away clattering in the ground, his dark scaled kagune splitting into two.

He looked young, too young. Maybe Ace's age.

Ace.

His precious little brother. The little troublemaker.

Fire licked his arms, wings taking their place he flapped them, wind swirling under him. Marco gazed down at the white-haired boy. "Are you coming or what?" the Phoenix didn't wait for an answer as his body was swallowed by flames.

His answer was delivered by a red tail stretching out, clotheslining a group of marines.

A bright bean headed towards him, Marco gritted his teeth as he blocked the Admiral's leg his face twisting into a smirk.

"Kizaru."

"Phoenix."

_CLASH!_

* * *

Itō had no desire to battle an Admiral.

Weak wasn't in his vocabulary but sometimes you had to know when to pick your fight. So no, he didn't want to fight Kizaru and Marco the Phoenix looked like he was having the day of his life, taunting the Logia User, toying with him as parried the barrage of light beams using only his legs.

And the darkness was still skimming the surface of his thoughts, of his skin as it prodded to be let out. Bitterness still coated his mouth, the test fresh on his tongue as he pushed forward, he wouldn't erase this memory any time soon but he would let her fester on his mind, moulding it, shaping it letting it grow, bigger and bigger until he snapped. It wouldn't be today because contrary to popular 's belief Itō was a very reasonable man, the Phoenix was in an another whole league of his own and in a fight he would have his ass handed to him. Fighting a man who could heal as fast as him or even faster? Don't make him laugh!

Squardo was safe. For now.

And what was that about eating him? He didn't even smell good, he smelled like rancid milk, or what he remembered of the smell anyway every since he had eaten the Mystical Zoan Devil Fruit, the only thing he enchanted him was human meat. Everything else? Tasted and reeked like shit.

Anyway he was getting off track, he didn't know how he ended up with Marco's shadow above him, Kizaru 's light beams trying to cleave him and another dammed Vice-Admiral watching him stone-faced, six arms growing out of his sabers with sabers clutched in their claws making them a total of seven counting the ones in his actual arms.

Now he regretted withdrawing his centipede kagune Itō didn't mind, uh, losing a little control when he was fighting marines. Specially those who worshipped the Absolute Justice crap. The problem was the voracious hunger that followed if he didn't rein it in, the delirious state that leeched away his self-control and the marines would grip any opportunity to flatten him, so now wasn't the time to prove them why his moniker was the One Eyed Ghoul.

(He hated it, that title.)

He glanced at the sea-stone cuffs clicking at his sides warily. This wasn't going to be easy, was it? In his peripheral vision, Luffy was exchanging blows with Garp the Fist.

Well, he had better luck than Straw Hat.

What was with the marines and ridiculous helmets? This one had a red plume hanging on it and don't get him started with the suits, so pristine, pressed and clean as if they were brandishing their Justices to anyone who had eyes, tricking the masses that their hands weren't sullied, red slipping down their fingers pooling around their feet as they sat in their thrones sipping tea calmly and discussing topics like blot an entire nation out just because.

(...A throne soiled by blood and ruthless rulings. Of a need to chew the world and spit it out because they could, _he could_.)

His mood was volatile, swinging from one side to another, from a gentle breeze to thunderous in an instant, one minute he was laid back not looking outside of his own orbit of existence and the next he was frothing at the mouth.

Unstable.

Insane.

Labels that nailed the coffin down, his mercurial mood had sculpted that image of cold murderer around him.

Itō differed. Cold murderer was a hitting below the belt, specially when the marines called him that.

A spidery arm swung at him, the blade of the saber nicking at the side of his face, Itō didn't feel any pain as soon as it came it went as he healed instead he vaulted over the air, his naked feet balanced on the hairy limb. Disgusting, he huffed under his breath, the other marine, Onigumo if his memory hadn't failed him, glared at him and his other arms hurled at him. They were quick to follow with his eyes and even his Observation Haki was straining to guess their trajectory.

Troublesome.

Another one skimmed past his ear as he slammed his hand against the other, knocking the saber off, he jumped off the one he had been using as a leverage, flipping back. Onigumo didn't wait for his to find his footing but dashed forward, blades glinting.

Itō had to get rid of those annoying arms and those blades. His kagune was very resilient, it took more than a slash to cut them off, they were hard as steel, an entire building could crumble if they smashed against it but he had the nasty feeling that this spidery, hairy skinny arms were stronger than they looked and after Squardo's stab he had no desire of to feel that sort of pain.

His regeneration was impressive but it didn't meant that he didn't hurt.

A thought slithered into his head, his lips curled into an ominous smile as he shied away from another slash. Itō rushed forward, bending his head back avoiding the sabe. A slap resonated as his hand connected with the spidery arm and he tightened his grip, applying more strength he felt the bone grinding under his hand, he twisted and _pulled_ back.

There was no blood and no scream-a testament to the marines strong will, not like Itō cared-it didn't dampen the satisfaction that thrilled him up as he threw it off the side . It didn't last long when Onigumo bared his teeth, Itō frowned slightly asking himself why the man was so satisfied about when pair of arms locked him in place, the others happy to join in holding him down.

No.

_NONONONONONO__!_

(.._."Weak, you're so weak"_ a sweet voice whispered behind his ear, arms draped over his should as a cool breath collided in the nape of his neck.

"No, I'm not." No, he wasn't.

"_You're, little broken string."_ A giggle, a taunt.)

"No." Itō roared, his kagune trashing behind him ensnared in his madness, always attuned to his moods as they writhed. He was fuming, as his single black-red eyes zooming in on him, the marine didn't let go, didn't lose his concentration as he fended off his red scales. "I'm going to rip apart those little things you've."

"We're Justice, our mission is to clean the world from people like you." Onigumo said, his lips pulling into a disgusting sneer.

"Justice?" the Ghoul echoed mockingly. "I'm going to show you justice. An eye for eye."

Onigumo scoffed, tautening the arms around him. "It was a mistake for Straw Hat to let you out, we should've killed you the moment we captured you."

A pause.

The only sound Itō registered were the metal clings of the swordsmen, the ringing of the bullets going off, the shockwaves as Whitebeard collided with not only Akainu but Aokiji as well, Marco's lazy voice as he sent Kizaru away telling him that he had a brother to save and Luffy 's victorious laughter as the bindings that clasped onto his brother's away, dropped to the ground his happiness stretching over the other pirates as Ace's flames singed into life.

Itō's shoulder shook, he tilted his head and let out a hollow dark, tinted in sadistic glee. "Capture me." He parroted, smirking slightly. That day was seared into his mind with fire, hot and scorching, blood and unbearable pain. "You're so gullible, I handed myself to you. So, uh, who was the proverb? Knock yourself out of your high horse or something? It doesn't matter anyway." His tongue moistened his dry lips. "I'm going to show you the justice I belive in."

As close as he was to the man himself, the arrogant prick using all his arms to keep him close with his humans ones busy chasing off his four kagune, Itō pondered his options. He could be suicidal and rive his arms off along with his legs as they were tightly clasped too-that would take a tool on his energy to heal- or he could give Onigumo a first hand experience of why he was called One Eyed Ghoul.

Smiling faintly, as he twisted his arms bones breaking as his fingers curled around the purple arms, his own screamed as he attempted to yank the man closer to him, his black mask wormed into his face, his eyes rolling back as he endure the feeling of skin peeling open, his conscience closing in on him, the sweet promise _of freeing himself of any inhibitions _just within reach. His kagune didn't stop, restarting their assault as Itō sucked in harsh breath as his shirt was ripped, as two other kagune squirmed out, just like the one he wanted to spear Squardo into.

Onigumo was forced to release the man leaping back to avoid the monster who was laughing. Itō dashed forward making beeline for him, not deterred by the weight behind his back, he willed his red kagunes to disarm him, Onigumo whirled his sabers shaking them off, a Haki-coated one managed to slice off one and his eyes darkened. He had to end this fast.

Flinging himself into the air, materialising above the man his kagune swooped down, even the great Onigumo wouldn't be able to dodge them all. Apparently he could, using Geppo he looked like he was hopping imagined stairs in the air. Useful but it wouldn't overpower him as he stretched out his arms, there was a shout of surprise in the distance, Itō ignored it as one of his rinkaku (red scale, he called them sometimes) plunged into the ground and the others out at either side of him, a mix of black and red blurring in front of him, Onigumo braced himself, his feet bouncing, prepared for the last slash.

Onigumo was very good at calculating as he showed off his superior swordsmanship skills off by flicking his blades into a clean cut, slicing and dicing them, the others who survived the attack swatted his side sending him straight down. Itō mourned for a second, his naked feet tasting the rocks beneath him (he had lost his sandals somewhere) before shoving off with his all, propelling himself up.

The Vice-Admiral didn't react in time when Itō kneed him in the side, Onigumo grunted as he crossed all his arms over his face trying to find balance. Another quick into his other side shortened his time to fell.

Six for six.

His rinkaku bloomed to life, the centipedes ones as a well and they coiled around Onigumo's spider arms and unlike his, Itō's were thicker, more malleable as they enthralled the marine's ones, they were specially resilient when Armament Haki was applied. With his feet on his stomach, Itō bent his body back.

_Schl_k.

Itō smirked.

Onigumo hissed, sweat breaking into his forehead.

Tossing aside the arms, Itō delivered a harsh kick into his chin snapping his head back, blood running down the side of his face as he couched up, Itō was sure he knocked some teeth off.

"...You overestimated your abilities Fire Fist, just as Justice overpowers evil. I'm going to cleanse the world from the sin that you carry on your world. Take a good look, Fire Fist..."

Itō's head snapped towards where the brothers were, his feet stuttering slightly as he jumped off Onigumo, he could see with startling clarity what was going to happen, Itō could see it written all over Ace's face, he could see it as Akainu 's fist melted into lava directing it at the young man who hadn't hesitate to free him even when they warned him, despite Itō's attempt to ward him off.

As his vision tunnelled, Itō thought of Luffy 's face litting up at the mention of his brother's name, he thought of the worried crease of brows and the tension building in his shoulders as they counted down for the execution, he thought of his determination to save him despite the difference of power between him and the others. He thought and thought and thought, as the tendrils tangled up in a mess in head only to blank out when he clobbered him , Akainu, the Mad Red Dog, Justice 's favourite lapdog under other circumstances he would've laughed at the irony until his sides hurt but now the only thought that slotted into the shattered ripples in his mind was: _AWAY!_

His kagune burster forth, stretching as they ploughed into the nearest building sling shotting forward. Itō was only able to attack the Admiral only because his guard was down and his ego were too big to check his surroundings, Akainu hadn't expected this but his surprise was wearing off as magma gushed forwards, melting the skin of his arm the smell of burned flesh hitting his nose with vengeance and when gloved hand curled around his neck, his mask shattering leaving his face exposed, his left eye still bleeding red, black veins protruding under it, Itō smiled revealing a row of white teeth, not one afraid of death.

"You're even worse than them." Akainu hissed out. "While their existence is a sin and they carried the blood of monsters who defied the World Government. You're much of a monster than them, you're a killing machine who had to be held down like a dog."

"For someone whose moniker is Red Dog, you hate the animal."

"I'm going to end your existence here." Akainu sneered, lava flowing out of his nostrils, Itō's head cracked as the Admiral slammed him down, a lighting rod pain made him see stars as he glared back at the red dog.

Akainu emitted so much hatred, his face contorted into rage that it made him even uglier than when he was simply jabbering on and on about cleaning and Justice. His hand reached out, covering the expanse of his eyes, burning would hurt as hell his flesh cooking and shaving off his face until he reached the bones of his skull or he would simply squish him.

"I'm going to show the world that you're just a bug in front of Justice."

A flicker of confusion when a wave agony stole the breath away from him, leaving him floundering as he clenched the hands that was clawing his red-black eye out, his feet lifted to throw the bigger man off him but he wouldn't budge, not even with Haki. Itō gasped out as another spasm whipped his body, black spots were dancing in front of him, he resisted with all his might searching for any way out. Akainu smirked down at him with sick amusement as he pulled his eye out.

He was enjoying this, wasn't he?

Itō snarled and following his animal side, the one that helped him survive this long, he turned his head, opened his mouth and clamped down his sharp teeth down on Akainu 's arm. _Hard_.

Blood, wet and warm, marred the side of his face when he retreated. Akainu was stronger than Itō, there was no doubt about that and in a clean fight there was no doubt about who would rise as the winner, but Akainu was a prideful bastard one whose reaction as having a cannibal chewing on the inner part of his arm was to cast him aside like trash. His nostrils were flaring as Itō clambered to his feet, his feet shaking and his throat burning as he swallowed down. Sweet, sweet air made its way in his lungs, Itō rested his hands on his knees grimacing as blood dampened his cheek, he licked it as his eyelid curtained his hollow eye, his other one blurry as it remained on Akainu.

"You taste like a stray dog, Akainu." The words rolled off his tongue before he could stop them. His eyes, sorry his one eye, rolled to the sky. "Or even nastlier." He laughed at his own joke.

The only thing he was before sweet oblivion embraced him was blue fire and a booming laughter.

"Thank you, yoi."

_You're welcome_.

Then Itō was no more.


End file.
